Sometimes it just isn't worth it
by KatiyaMonroe
Summary: Trying your hardest just isn't good enough sometimes, those times are the some when its ok to quit, because sometimes it just isn't worth it. out of high school fic.


The musty atmosphere of the rover bar,was fitting for the binge Finn,Puck and Mike were on, drunk and horny was not a good combination for the three,especially without their girlfriends there to relieve the pressure. ''I think I wanna go home'' Mike complained, Finn agreed he really missed Santana she had been having girls weekend with Rachel and Brittany meaning no guys around at anytime during the weekend and today was saturday,one more day without her and he might just go crazy. And drinking made him do some very bad things, in fact every bad thing he's done was when he was under the influence.

''One more, come on any drink of your choice just put it on my tab'' Puck and Mike gave in one more couldn't hurt especially having to go home and sleep alone was a little depressing at least being drunk they won't remember drink lead into several until the bartender had no choice but call someone to take them home, Finn was the most sober of them all spending time with santana he learnt how to hold his liquor.''Excuse me,Sir is there anyone who could come get you three. I think it's time for you to go home'' Jack the bartender asked ''Yup'' Finn drunkendly slurred his words as he handed Jack his phone and told him to press 2 it was Santana's number she would have been number 1 on his speed dial if it wasn't for King Wong's china palace.

(Santana and Finn's apartment-Girls weekend)

Santana was blow drying her freshly painted nails,as Rachel was fastening the last roller in her hair,and Brittany was reading the latest US weekly magazine when 'The Thong Song' blared throughout the bedroom,Santana was trying to find her phone without chipping her nail polish,''what is with the ringtone'Rachel asked 'it's Santana and Finn's sexy song'' Brittany quipped nonchalantly ''what'' Rachel questioned ''it's the song Finn uses to get me in the mood,Puck found out and decided to set my ringtone to the 'The Thong Song' everytime Finn calls'',Rachel smiled ever since the boat accident where Rachel saved Santana's life after a support beam in the boat broke after the fire broke out, Santana decided to take her under her wing just like she had Brittany and just like herself andBbrittany they had become friends, best friends think this is funny,I don't even know how to change it'Rachel giggled that sounded.I should take this'she signaled for them both to be quiet 'Hello...Yes,this is she...Im on my way'

'Omg, sometimes i just have to stop and think I with Finessa' Santana moaned as she slung her black and pink juicy couture bag over her right shoulder grabbing her keys with her left hand from the bedside table.

''Because you love him and he loves you, remebe" Rachel said with a exasperated sigh, she was used to Santana doubting her relationship with Finn after the crazy anmopunt of stupid things he 's done during their relationship, things where Santana's always been the into bail him out, she understands when Santana says ' I feels like his mom in an extremely incestuous kinda way' but she knew her friend truly loved Finn despite his infantile behavior, in fact she knew how Santana felt Puck was also incredibly infantile when surrounding by 'HIS Boys'. Santana was still not convinced, instead she just huffed blowing a glossy raven curl out of her face in the process.

''Yeah, well the next time he needs my help, i'll make sure I'm unavailable to help'' she was literally fuming, this had been the second time this week she's received a phone call regarding Finn her college graduate boyfriend being drunk and disorderly and she truly had, had enough and she knew the behavior would have to stop for her and Finn to have a future together. The whole white wedding, romantic tropical honeymoon tot the two kids, a dog and the suburban house with the picket fence, she never truly believed in love or having a soul mate until she meet him, his cute but cocky attitude backed up by skills and physical assets made a believer out of her. They were high school sweethearts, that stereotypical college couple, soul mates and people who were truly in love.

Brittany closed the magazine, and sat up and said ''Mikes so not getting any, especially for ending girls weekend'' so nonchalantly while flipping her hair over one shoulder, Rachel and Santana couldn't help but laugh.

The girls had gotten their shoes, bags and coats, and headed downstairs, out the door to rescue some drunken ''knights in shining armor'' something they had always called the trio of boys after they triple dated one valentine's day where they each dressed up in knight costumes.

When the girls arrived at the bar Finn was taking body shots with a cute blond who was clearly wasted herself, while Puck and Mike played stools for some barely legal teens, one red head with a visible tattoo and one titanium blond that had clearly been under the knife too many times to count. However,the body shots girl was drunk but seemed lucid enough to bring Finn into a deep throat kiss, as Santana watched on, she waited for his reaction, hoping for one that meant he was thinking about her while this chesty blond was macking on him, however what he did next broke the camel's back it was the last straw for Santana.

Rachel and Brittany were also both in a state of shock, this was not the man that wanted advice on how to propose to their best friend. But an arrogant jerk who thought he could have his cake and eat it to, but this time he was wrong. Santana let out a deep sigh and ran a had through her hair, Brittany and Rachel didn't know what to say although it was only a kiss, it was still cheating and they had no good reason to explain why he's doing it.

'' Guys, you know what don't even worry, sometimes it just isn't worth it, it was a long time coming, in fact it's opened my eyes, me and Finn are over''. She opened Rachel's palm and handed her the car keys, although they came together she knew it would be easier for Rachel to drive the drunken trio home than let them get a taxi, so she headed for the red wood door with the 'exit' sign above it.

'' where are you goin, San'' Rachel inquired where Brittany just gave a curt nod she knew this was hard for her friend and that she would want to leave as soon as possible, '' To hail a taxi cab'' Santana said goodbye and went outside into the brisk wind, finally outside she let the tears fall, just beacause she was the one that ended it does'nt always make it easy, she loved him, but she knew it was for the best. Sometimes, it just isn't worth it, especially if he cheats.


End file.
